


hello, professor

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Akaashi has a long few weeks. Chikara and Akinori decide to take a shopping trip downtown to surprise him. The end result is a very fun time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara, Ennoshita Chikara/Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Ennoshita Chikara/Konoha Akinori, Konoha Akinori/Akaashi Keiji
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Kudos: 12
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	hello, professor

The day started innocently enough. Chikara asked Akinori to go shopping with him. Being the kind boyfriend he was, he said yes. Also he was hoping they’d get to be naughty in the changing rooms. But either way he said yes!

With how long they’d been together with Keiji, their other boyfriend, Akinori should’ve expected Chikara to be more mischievous than usual. “Pookie? Are we regular shopping or _special_ shopping?” Akinori asks, becoming curious.

Chikara grins at him as he leads them to the shady alleys of the shopping district that house shops selling equally shady stuff. "What do you think?"

"Special shopping it is," Akinori can't help the excitement in his voice.

“Keiji has been really stressed at work, I think we should surprise him.” Chikara laces his arm through Akinori’s. “Costumes, maybe? New toys? Keiji loves anything. Do you have any ideas?”

They reach the doors and Chikara opens it with his free hand. “The world is our oyster. Or rather the shop is.”

“How would our Ji-ji feel about matching costumes and new toys? I have an idea but I’m not sure how it’ll land, Pookie.” Akinori mumbles, not realizing he’s speaking out loud.

"Spill it, spill it!" Chikara jumps, "I want him to have fun." It's been a long time since they've gone shopping for new accessories to add to their bedroom collection, and new toys is always a great way to rejuvenate their mood.

“There’s a couple we could do,” Akinori says as they head over to the dildo section. “You’re impartial to the maid costume, which is a classic. Also a cheerleader duo to cheer on our Keiji would be cute, that was my original idea.”

“Being Keiji’s cheer squad does sound cute as hell. Let’s do that and get some new undies along with the toys. Do you have any in mind, because I’m thinking that clit stimulator thing would feel freaky on his ass? Like us rimming him freaky.” Chikara replies, an evil smile crossing his face.

Akinori's eyes widen as he spots the little section in the corner secretly tucked away between the one selling harness sets and the other with sexy bikinis on display. He drags Chikara towards it, "Sounds good, Pookie, but have you thought about these?"

_Leather thongs._

Chikara’s eyes widen as well when he spots them. “Aki honey, that’s perfect!"

"They’d look so cute, but hot, with the pleated cheer skirts. Get them! I’ll grab a basket. We’re definitely going to town today.”

"Being in love with you is so unpredictable, and I adore you for it Pookie! You get toys, I’ll get skirts and thongs?” Chikara inquires, watching Akinori’s eyes light up.

“Yeah baby, grab those and I’ll get the mint and cherry lubes! Meet back here in 15 minutes, okay?” Aki says, getting a verbal nod from Chikara. Once they were ready to ring everything up, Suna was behind the register with a smirk on his face.

“Planning for a good time I see? Excellent choices today, gentlemen. Would you mind an additional flogger as a gift?” Suna inquires, watching Chika flush red.

Akinori smirks as he lands a resounding smack on Chikara's ass, "Yes, my boyfriend here would love that. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Chikara gulps and looks up from beneath his lashes at the cashier. "Thank you."

“Anything for some of our best customers,” Suna says, reaching under the counter to grab the complimentary flogger.

“You’d look so cute holding one but also getting spanked by one,” Akinori murmurs in his ear.

“Don’t you make me hard right now-”

“Why Pookie, that’s a very deep accusation, especially since we’re in public. You can’t say you wouldn’t be upset if I did though, would you dear?” Aki whispers, rubbing his back slowly.

"Why not, especially since we didn't put the changing room to good use today?" Chikara mocks him back.

"Aww," Akinori coos, "Little Chikara didn't get to play today! So what does Chikara want now," he raised his voice now so that Suna could hear him too, "Do we go back home and wait for dear Ji-ji or do we _look for some more exciting stuff_ deeper into the store?"

Chikara stutters, clearly flustered. “We can’t just hook up in the changing room, Aki!” he hisses.

Suna cackles, entertained. “Your boyfriend doesn't mind an audience, from the sound of it.”

“Hey! Stay out of it, Suna!”

“Alright, alright. Have a good day, both of you. I’m sure Keiji will adore what you’ve got planned for him. Take care!” Suna smiles, bagging their purchases and dropping the receipt in there.

The trip home was quiet and filled with anticipation, Akinori excited to surprise Keiji while Chikara had a plan brewing in his mind. He was going to make sure Keiji begs and begs for release until his throat was raw with need.

“Do you wanna get changed now?” Aki holds up the skirts once they’re inside the apartment. He is brimming with excitement and Chikara has not the heart to make him wait any further.

“Sure! Red and black looks so good on you, can’t wait to see you cheering, Aki!”

“I can’t wait to see that tiny pleated skirt on you,” he replies, smirking. “Gonna twirl for me?”

Chikara rolls his eyes. “Let me get changed first.” Akinori chuckles and they both quickly change, shimmying on their tops and skirts before pulling on their matching stockings that reach up past the tops of their thighs.

Aki pulls out the leather thongs, looking quite pleased. “We’ve done good, Pookie. Put yours on first.”

“Huh? Okay, but why?” Chikara asks as he takes his pair from him.

“So I can see you bend over into them, duh.”

“I see, then I watch you, right?” Chika teases, seeing his older boyfriend blush.

Chikara puts them on slowly, letting the leather rub up against his legs as Akinori watched. Akinori’s boxers start to stiffen, taking advantage of the fact he loves watching Chikara.

The thong sits snug in place, with slight coldness of the metal zipper sending little waves of excitement through his length. Just thinking about Keiji tugging down the zipper with his teeth as Akinori watches them, makes Chika semi-hard.

Of course, Akinori notices. “Oh, Pookie, gotta sit tight until Keiji returns, think you can hold back?”

“Probably not,” Chikara blushes and points at the pair that’s supposed to be his blond boyfriend’s, “I’m not strong enough to survive seeing you in _those_.”

“Then you’ll know how I feel seeing you right now,” Akinori says, grabbing his own pair and tugging them on. He makes a big show of bending down and stretching. If Chikara didn’t enjoy it so much, he’d chide him. All three of them are teases and he loves it.

“Gods, your ass looks so good,” he sighs, sliding his hand under Akinori’s skirt to squeeze his ass.

“Mmm, squeeze my ass more Pookie. I’m so turned on right now, thinking about you and Jiji fucking me both, making a mess of me.” Akinori moaned, egging his boyfriend on to touch.

Chikara’s hands begin wandering as the door opens, revealing their tired boyfriend Akaashi, disheveled and exhausted.

“What’s going on - you look cute.” Even his confusion and praise sound the same in his monotonous voice, Chikara notes. But an overworked Akaashi peering curiously at their hands under the skirts from behind his glasses, does things to his cock.

_Good, sexy things._

“Hi professor,” Akinori speaks his mind and immediately Chikaa follows suit.

“Welcome home, Professor Akaashi.”

Akaashi blinks, eyebrows furrowed. “Hello. Uh- is something going on?”

“We were too excited to wait, Professor.” Chikara pretends to look embarrassed. “I hope you’ll forgive us. Do you like our new uniforms? They came in today and we wanted to show you first.”

The dots finally connect for Keiji, and he follows his lover's lead. “I see, I’ll forgive you both this time since this was meant to be a surprise for your favorite professor. However, I assume this also means you’re at my complete mercy tonight, am I correct?” He inquires, getting them both to squirm as he spoke.

Chikara tears his hands away from Akinori’s ass and thumbs the collar of Keiji’s shirt. “Or maybe we can help you relax now that your stressful week is over. Leave it to us, professor! We’ll cheer you up in no time.”

“I count on it,” Keiji says, watching Chikara undo the top button of his shirt and loosening his tie.

“Sit on the bed, you should relax,” Akinori coos, grabbing Keiji’s arm and pulling him back until he sits on the bed. He crawls into Keiji’s lap and fiddles with his shirt’s buttons.

Chikara handles his pants, unzipping and undoing the button, sliding them down his beautiful legs. “Professor, you’re so attractive. How are you not a model?” Chika hums, kneading out the tension in Keiji’s legs.

“If I was a model would I have found two beautiful cheerleaders in my class?” Keiji manages to say right before Aki’s soft lips urge him to shut up.

Chikara playfully smacks his thigh, “Such a sweet-talker.”

“He really is the best professor,” Akinori says between kisses. “And no one else gets to have him except for us.”

“Do you know how many people ask about you? So many students do. But you’re all ours.” Keiji is attractive, it’s a known-fact. Whenever Chikara and Akinori even hear the slightest bit about strangers wanting to talk to him and ask him out, they don’t hesitate to set them straight.

And then drag off Keiji to cover him in hickeys. But they never need an excuse to do that.

“I am very lucky, but right now can my favorite students suck Professor’s cock? It’s aching for your cute mouths after such an exhausting day.” Keiji murmurs, and like magic Chikara is licking a thick stripe up Keiji’s cock. Aki, on the other hand, is kissing down Keiji’s body, leaving sloppy kisses in his wake.

"We've got special treats waiting for you, Jiji," Akinori coos before dipping down to lick the dip in Keiji's navel region.

Chikara hums in affirmation with Keiji's cock in his mouth and the vibrations make Akaashi's eyelids flutter close followed by a strangled moan.

“What might that be?” he manages to say before letting about another moan.Chikara’s mouth is heaven on his cock and Akinori is the same over his skin.

“When we picked up our new uniforms, we picked up new panties,” Akinori says.

“Oh? I bet they’re adorable on you.”

Chikara briefly pops off Keiji’s cock. “We also got you a pair, Professor Akaashi!” he chirps and he dips his head back down.

“Oh? Show me them, Aki. I’m curious as to what you chose for me, did you get anything else, loves?” Keiji asks, mind wandering to what plans his partners have. Akinori shuffled away, grabbing the bad from earlier and laying everything out for Akaashi.

"That's… a lot of toys," Keiji glances at the variety of items spread on the bed. "Did the cheer squad go on a shopping spree?"

"Mmhm," Chikara says and crawls over to reach a little patch of black fabric. "This is for you, Professor."

Akaashi holds out the item handed to him and inhales sharply once he realizes what it is.

"A leather thong with chains," he mutters under his breath.

"How pretty you will look with your dick peeking out through the web of chains, Professor," Akinori coos. "Do you want to put it on?"

“Please let me lick you through the chains,” Chikara begs and well- Keiji can’t say no to two adorable, needy cheerleaders, can he?

“Help me put it on,” he insists and Chikara sits up to do so. “Yours is chains, mine has a zipper you can tug down however you like, and Akinori has a cute little ribbon you can undo. Oh gods, Professor Akaashi. You are really sexy in leather.”

Keiji never guessed he’d be wearing a leather thong, but his boyfriends get him into all sorts of situations like these. He doesn't mind at all.

The thong feels secure, the chains only brushing against Keiji’s cock, the cold metal sending shocks up his spine. “You both are very creative when it comes to making me feel good, I’ve noticed. Akinori, could you come closer and let me see your thong for a moment, please?” He murmurs, voice soft as cotton balls.

Akinori scoots closer and slowly lifts up his skirt. "Do you like the red ribbon, Professor Akaashi?" He even throws in a little bite of the lip to add on to Akaashi's hardness making Chikara stifle a laugh.

“Cheeky as ever,” Keiji clicks his tongue, fingers reaching up to fiddle with the ribbon. “It’s soaked. You two really are needy for me. Perfect little cheerleaders, so slutty for your professor. “It’d be a shame to waste all your slick, I’m going to suck you off. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please Professor. I want to come inside your mouth, make you feel good. Can I kiss you?” Akinori whispered, feeling a touch on edge as Keiji’s hands roamed on his hips. Keiji reaches forward, a hand now cupping Aki's cheek and the other fumbling with the ribbon at his crotch. He kisses the blond and at the same time the ribbon comes off in his hand, his fingers slipping through the leather flaps.

“Like a present, all for me,” Keiji murmurs, brushing aside Akinori’s bangs. “You’re both so perfect to play with.” He hitches his breath as Chikara bobs his head faster, reaching up to squeeze his balls.

Akinori’s face gets red, as Keiji shifted down to play with his balls, rubbing circles across his cock. “All for you, Professor. You like Chika going down on you while you undress me? Want my taint in your mouth, my taste on your tongue?” Akinori teases, riling Akaashi up more.

"Such flowery language, someone is taking my classes seriously," Akaashi mutters and lifts Akinori's hips, positioning him before his mouth. On his knees, Aki looks down at Keiji's eyes, the green pools of warm desire. His hands thread into his shaggy black curls, finding a suitable grip to hold onto as he feels Keiji blow lightly on the head of his cock.

"How can I ever resist you, Aki?" Keiji laments before his mouth sheaths the length of it.

Even with a cock in his professor’s mouth, Chikara is determined to make Keiji as loud as he can get. He slides a finger between his ass cheeks, gently teasing at his hole as he pulls back to kitten lick his cock through the chains.

Keiji sucks harder on Aki’s cock, the top of his tongue pressing into his balls causing the cock in him to hit his throat gently. Akinori started picking up the pace when Chika pressed another finger into Keiji, making him cry out.

Akinori's hands keep him still in place, both holes now filled enough to lull Keiji into a pleasant headspace.

"Your mouth feels so great, Professor," Akinori coaxes him to relax his throat by thrusting harshly over and over again.

Keiji’s eyes roll back, merely groaning in response. Akinori takes off his glasses for him and sets them on the bedside table.

Chikara scissors his two digits inside Keiji, brushing against his prostate teasingly. He finally takes Keiji’s full length back in his mouth and picks up the pace.

Keiji nearly screams, the way Chika’s mouth felt like a whirlpool around him and his fingers pressing everywhere but his prostate. Along with Aki’s cock in his mouth, it was almost too much.

Then Chika added another finger inside him, stretching out of his supposed limit. It's not everyday Akaashi gets stretched out and this time he is too far gone already. A stifled gurgle on Akinori's cock and hands balling up the bedsheet in his fists, is all Keiji can muster while drowning in the tidal waves of pleasure coursing through him.

He comes hard and plentiful, with Chikara sucking up every drop. He lets go and chuckles. “Professor really was pent-up. Come down his throat, Aki-chan, okay?” Chikara rests his chin on Keiji’s knee, casually grinding against his leg.

“You ready for me Professor? Wanna taste your nasty, horny cheerleader down your throat? Gods, I’m so close. Chika, I’m going to come all down his throat so much! Aaah! Shit, shit I’m coming!” Akinori wails, watching Chikara deep throat their boyfriend in tandem with him. Both Keiji and Chikara press into the skin, watching the other be turned on by the lewd display.

A streak of cum drips out of the corner of Keiji's mouth, panting as Akinori pulls out slowly. Chikara is quick to lick it clean from Keiji's chin and kisses him deeply, with Akinori singing praises in the professor's ears.

"You did so well, Jiji, that was amazing."

“That is a lovely surprise to come home to,” Keiji says as he catches his breath. Chikara kisses his cheek then Akinori’s. “I haven’t come, so someone needs to help me with that. Who’s the lucky fella?”

“I can do it, lay back Pookie. You look so cute and desperate like this, hoping for a nice mouth around it. “ Akinori murmurs as he kisses down Chikara’s body, letting one of his hands wrap around Keiji’s cock loosely.

“It’s our luck to be able to love you, fuck you like this. I bet our Jiji will love watching you finish while I stroke him, yeah?” Aki teases gently, watching Chikara blush.

A gap follows as Akinori's mouth takes in Chikara's dick and Keiji leans to kiss him full on the mouth, the rest of Chikara's moans dying in his throat. It's a mess in the form of six pairs of limbs twisted in the bedsheet. But Akinori picks up speed and Chikara finds Keiji's nipples between his fingers.

Keiji pants against Chikara, who moans louder. Aki pinches Chikara’s ass before laying a spank on him. Chikara’s squeaks and turns even more into putty due to his two boyfriends.

Chikara had to resist the urge to wiggle against the spanks, wanting to feel as much pleasure as possible. Akinori’s mouth was warm, fire running through his veins as he felt every flick and press against his cock.

Keiji’s mouth moves to his lower jaw, sucking him a perfect purple bruise there, but the last straw is drawn when he moves further down and sinks his teeth at Chikara’s collar. The brown-haired boy trembles violently under his two boyfriends who pin him down nonetheless and with a final jolt, he comes.

“Gods, you’re so cute when you come,” Akinori sighs, sitting up to grab the package of wet wipes. “So needy and adorable. Isn’t that right~?”

“These cheer uniforms were a great idea,” Chikara says once he catches his breath. Keiji chuckles. “I’ll say. That was something unexpected.”

“We love taking care of you, and you seemed stressed Ji-Ji. I’m glad we were all able to have some fun. Bathtime or nap, your choice baby.” Akinori says, watching Keiji’s eyes droop.

“I’d like to nap,” he barely could stifle the yawn. “With the two of you on either side, please,” he says with a pout and plops down on the bed.

Chikara gets up with a chuckle. “Don’t doze off yet! Wait until I clean you up.” He rushes off to find a wet cloth as Keiji murmurs something unintelligible.

He tries hard to keep his eyes open but almost dozes off, realizing that when suddenly he sees his two boyfriends out of their costumes and in pajamas. Chikara cleans him up and Akinori helps him into his comfy clothes.

“Thank you. That was a great surprise and stress reliever,” Keiji murmurs.

“Love you Keiji. Want me to rub your back so you can sleep?” Chikara prods, noticing how stiff Keiji was.

“Yes, please. It’s so stiff again, Chika.” Keiji pouts, a smile on his face. Chika flips him over, rubbing his back slowly to start, increasing the pressure gradually.

"Goodnight Chikara, goodnight Aki. Love you," Keiji mumbles and in no time, he drifts off to the land of sleep.


End file.
